A refrigeration system in a grocery store (e.g., display cases and/or walk-in coolers) may include a number of air-cooled condensers that cool down hot refrigerant vapor, which is discharged from a bank of compressors. The bank of fans can condense the refrigerant into a liquid form for distribution to the refrigerated cases and/or cold rooms.
In previous refrigeration systems, a condenser control can monitor discharge pressure readings from one or more pressure transducers in the refrigerant line from the bank of compressors. Further, the condenser control may attempt to maintain the pressure reading at a particular point (e.g., setpoint), which may be determined based on a capacity of the refrigerant condenser unit and/or the type of refrigerant utilized in the refrigeration system. That is, the cooling effect upon the hot refrigerant vapor can be influenced by the pressure reading associated with the capacity of the condenser unit. Accordingly, the pressure sensor reading may be a critical element for the proper and/or efficient operation of the condenser.
However, in some refrigeration systems, a pressure reading may not be available and/or obtainable due to a pressure sensor failure and/or errors. Without an alternative element reading, proper and/or efficient operation of the refrigeration condenser may not be possible.